


複健 章四契機 下

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	複健 章四契機 下

隔天，不二提著早餐到了手塚房裡，卻看見手塚圍著圍裙拄著拐杖在做早餐。不二趕緊過去拉開餐桌的椅子讓手塚坐著，然後接手快完成的早餐。  
「手塚，不是要你好好休息。」不二看到手塚拄著拐杖在廚房忙碌的樣子，好氣又好笑的責備手塚。  
「餓了。」手塚沒想到不二會提著早餐過來，自己只是純粹習慣自己準備早餐。  
「是我太晚來了，不好意思啊！」不二有點赧然，畢竟手塚是個優秀的運動員，生活一向規律，是自己掐的時間有點晚了。  
「一起吃。」手塚看著桌上的味噌湯、白米飯、醬菜、豆腐，邀請不二一起用餐。  
「那這些早餐？」不二看了看放在桌上的松餅、咖啡，不知該說些什麼。  
「我吃不慣。」西式的早餐手塚二話不說就拒絕了，從小就生長在傳統的家庭，早上一定是吃日式早餐，而習慣一直到成年，在國外生活還是改變不了。  
「那……這些……」不二無奈的看著那些松餅和咖啡。  
「晚一點當點心。」手塚立刻將不二帶來的早餐做了宣判，不想浪費不二的心意。  
「嗯。」不二聽到手塚的回答才安心的做下幫手塚和自己添飯。  
「好久沒吃日式的早餐了，手塚手藝真好。」不二端起碗喝了口味噌湯，白味噌的醬香和洋蔥微微的甘甜溫暖了空虛一夜的胃。雖然到手塚家蹭飯，但卻大多是晚餐，早上幾乎不曾一起吃過，原來手塚每天都自己準備日式早餐，太佩服手塚的毅力了可以這樣子早起。  
「喜歡，有空就早點過來。」聽了不的的誇獎，手塚微微一笑，他和不二的作息不太一樣，不二比叫慵懶除了平日上班會準時起床，放假通常都是早餐跟午餐一起解決的人。  
「早起好難啊！！」不二嘟了嘟嘴，表示自己的不滿。  
「生活規律點好！」手塚看著不二俏皮的小動作，認真的建議不二。  
「是是！！我的手塚老師！」看著手塚一臉認真不二也只能點點頭，無奈的調侃著手塚。

兩人愉快的吃完早餐，不二堅持手塚到椅子上休息，自己幫著手塚整裡廚房。整理好廚房，不二幫著手塚檢查傷勢，傷處過了一天，還是一樣紅腫，不二在幫手塚上藥時，從手塚不時的擰眉，還有腳不時的顫抖，感覺傷處一定很痛。尤其是傷處還在發炎，輕輕摸就很痛了，更不用說在上面抹藥。看手塚隱忍的樣子，不二覺得愧疚，在一旁幫不上忙。

剛受傷的幾天不二除了洗澡、睡覺完完全全都年在手塚身邊幫他服務，就怕手塚讓腳再次受傷，雖然手塚曾經碗距不二的好意，但卻一口被不二回絕。  
幾天過後，手塚的腳有稍稍消腫，但還是明顯看得出腫脹。這天下午不二要到治療室代理一位元元元生病的治療師，經過重訓室卻看見手塚的身影。手塚避免掉會使用到腳的器材，一如往常專注的做著訓練，不二看見不但沒有生氣，還有些感動，被手塚那股認真、執著的精神給打動，明明還在休息期間，卻做著自主訓練。  
心裡頓時升起一點勇氣，他要趕緊走出陰霾，幫助手塚，不論要嘗試幾次都沒關係。

晚上，不二拿著針包藥盒到手塚房裡。  
「手塚，你下午再重訓室做什麼？」  
「……訓練。」手塚心虛的說著，因為休息太多天了，肌肉感覺有些沒力，原本以為可以瞞著不二偷偷訓練，卻被看見了。  
「我知道。腳踝沒傷到吧？」  
「沒有。」見不二沒有生氣，手塚松了一口氣，每次不二漏出嚴厲的眼神時，總會給他一種喘不過氣的感覺。  
「不二你……」手塚看見不二拿出針包，上次不二脆弱的神情出現在腦海裡，不安的微微蹙眉。  
「你做你的事我只是想要練習一下，或許已經恢復了不一定。」不二拿出針一一消毒，看到手塚不安的神情，臉上掛著微笑，安慰手塚。  
聽到不二原本是逃避針灸的，但現在卻主動的要嘗試，心態是有進步，或許恐懼也已經克服，便點點頭拿起手邊的小說繼續看著，雖然臉是對著小說眼神卻直直盯著不二。  
不二拿起針，深呼吸一口氣，就往自己左手的曲池穴過去，中指指尖稍為確認穴位，提著針的大拇指食指微微顫抖，但是比起上次已經好了很多，不二想著手塚對自己說的話，還有病人最後微笑的道謝，似乎不再恐懼，緩緩吐氣針配合著吐氣一起刺入，又再拿起一針往自己合穀穴去這次沒有顫抖，似乎恢復到以前的果斷，又多練習了幾針確定自己已經克服，不二罕見的露出自信的微笑。  
手塚看著不二的動作，從遲疑到後來的果斷，還有不二臉上那分自信的笑容，心裡松了一口氣，看來自己上次那番話對於不二是有幫助的，心裡也為不二高興。

「讓你擔心了啊！我已經克服了，謝謝你手塚，你那番話讓我領悟了。」確認自己已經恢復的不二，抬起頭就看到手塚正盯著自己瞧，有些赧然的向手塚道謝。  
「恭喜你！」突然被不二抬頭嚇到，號向做壞事被抓到的手塚，掩飾性的推了推眼鏡，向不二恭喜，心裡也為不二高興。  
「那就直接來試試吧！」不二愉快的看著手塚的腳。  
不二把手塚的腳上的石膏卸下，拿出在藥盒裡的針，往手塚的小腿的穴位去，不似剛剛自己練習般果決，手微微顫抖。  
「不二，不勉強……」看到不二手微微顫抖，那次不二軟弱的影像歷歷在目，不舍的感覺油然而生，手塚趕緊制止了不二，畢竟自己練習跟往病患紮針是不一樣的。  
「手塚都那麼努力了，我卻幫不上忙。就讓我試一試吧！」不二語氣很堅定。  
「嗯。」既然不二有勇氣突破，那就讓不二試試看。  
不二聚精會神的盯著手塚的腳，針也越靠越近。不二腦海裡一直都是手塚這段時間的努力，不二心裡充滿了勇氣，不想一個認真的人所付出的努力都白費，配合著手塚一個吐氣將針刺入。  
“成功了！”不二將針刺入的那一剎那，長噓了一口氣，心裡的大石落下。  
手塚看著不二拿著針，專注的看著傷處，一直猶豫著，臉上的汗水也越來越多，手塚心裡也就越來越害怕看見不二再次崩潰。在不二將針刺入時，手塚終於放下懸在崖上的心。抽了一張面紙，動作輕柔的給滿頭大汗的不二擦汗。  
「謝謝。」不二給了一個手塚從來沒見過的笑容，一個真心還有帶著喜悅的微笑。  
「不會。」手塚看著不二真心的笑容，心裡頓時被溫暖注滿，原來有笑容能那麼好看。隨著不二的笑容，臉部的線條也放鬆了點。

接下來不二的動作越來越流暢，不只腳踝，聯手塚的肩膀、手肘都順利的下了針。  
調整一下針的深度，不二將早已剪裁好的棉布塗上一層黑黑糊糊的東西擱在床頭。  
「那是？」手塚看著那黑黑一片片的棉布，不禁好奇。  
「我在中國學習時，跟師父求了很久才弄到的草藥，對消炎止痛很有效。」  
「嗯。」聽了不二的解釋，手塚點點頭放下心來。

一段時間後不二將針拔起，拿起一瓶按摩膏，抹在手塚肩上，手法純熟的推拿肩上的硬塊。  
「不二……」按到痛點，手塚忍不住喚的不二一聲。  
「太用力了嗎？」不二聽手塚聲音有些壓抑，便放輕力道。  
「好些了……」  
不二很認真的幫手塚推拿了所有傷處，就在推到腳踝時，不二感覺左腳踝相較於右腳踝的角度顯得有些突出，不二不禁懷疑骨頭有錯位的可能性。  
「手塚，你在轉動腳踝時有什麼感覺？」不二微微皺眉的問。  
「一個角度會卡住並有劇痛。」手塚忍痛轉動一下腳踝。  
「我懷疑腳踝骨頭有些錯位。」不二聽手塚說完，對於自己的判斷又多了幾分信心。  
「但是檢查沒有問題。」手塚對於不二的診斷有點存疑，因為在醫院做檢查是沒有問題的。  
「有些移位元是很小角度的，儀器不一定能檢查出來。我現在幫你推回去，不然拖越久越難好。」不二向手塚解釋，並且和手塚說明自己接下來的行動。  
「……嗯。」聽不二說完，手塚心涼了一半，他看過有選手脫臼不二直接幫他重定的畫面，球員當時的慘叫聲在耳邊響起，雖然害怕，但是手塚還是選擇相信不二。  
「會很痛，忍不住就叫出來。」看著手塚的臉色不大對勁，不二大概明白手塚的顧慮還有害怕，笑著安慰著手塚。  
「嗯。」手塚故做鎮定的點點頭，心裡有了匆容就義的覺悟了。

不二先從手塚的小腿按摩起然後抓著手塚的腳掌，輕輕的轉幾圈，猛的一用力，喀的一聲，伴隨著手塚的一聲低吼。  
「好了。」不二聽見手塚那一聲低吼，便忍俊不住，雖然看別人痛苦還笑出來很不禮貌。但是那麼正經的手塚竟然也會慘叫，真的太令人意外了。  
「……謝謝。」手塚經過比複健時還疼上數倍的疼痛後，無力感充斥全身，全身脫力的靠在椅子上。  
不二看著手塚難得懶懶的倚在椅子上不免好笑，幫手塚貼好藥布，纏好繃帶，拍拍手塚的肩膀以示安慰，便坐在一旁收拾著藥盒。  
「謝謝。」緩過氣的手塚恢復坐姿，誠懇的向不二道謝。  
「該說謝謝的是我。」不二睜開眼直視著手塚，語氣很是認真的  
「嗯？」手塚被不二突如其來的話語弄糊塗了。  
「是手塚讓我走出陰霾。」“因為你的認真、執著，才讓我有勇氣重新拿起針，試著突破障礙。”不二在心裡想著。  
「能幫上忙是我的榮幸。」手塚難得的微笑，慶倖自己對不二還是有些影響力的。  
「暫時不要動到腳踝，儘量不要走動。好好休息。」不二叮嚀手塚一些注意事項，雖然手塚應該早就聽到不想聽了。  
「嗯。」


End file.
